Folie passagère
by Amanera
Summary: "Le temps se suspendit. Belphegore sur son lit, Fran près de la porte. Personne ne parlait. Il n'y avait aucun son. Puis Fran tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Il voulait le voir surpris, il voulait le voir heureux, il voulait le voir triste, il voulait le voir en colère… il voulait le voir humain. "


Un petit OS écrit sur le moment, musique triste, temps maussade...

* * *

Belphegor tournait et retournait entre ses doigts fins l'un de ses nombreux couteaux. La lame argentée reflétait son visage. Il était allongé sur son lit, la lumière du Soleil baignait la pièce d'une froideur exceptionnelle. Les murs gris délavés et lacérés des multiples coups suite à ses folies meurtrières semblaient le regarder d'un œil accusateur. Les plumes de ses oreillers recouvraient le sol d'un duvet blanc et soyeux. Les lambeaux des rideaux pourpres pendaient lamentablement de part et d'autre des fenêtres.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, il ne releva pas la tête, il était hypnotisé par le mouvement de la lame. Quelqu'un entra. C'était Fran, il venait lui déposer son thé. Le service de porcelaine paraissait être la seule chose intacte de la chambre, de petites fleurs bleues parcouraient la blancheur presque immaculée des tasses. De la tasse – il n'y en avait qu'une seule. Il détacha son regard de la lame et le posa sur le nouvel arrivant. Fran avait le visage lisse et inexpressif, comme la porcelaine de la tasse. Ses yeux noirs le fixaient sans le faire, un regard perdu dans le vide, le regard d'une personne qui ne se soucie guère de ce qui l'entoure. Ses cheveux verts partaient en de petites mèches rebelles sur ses joues. Il n'était pas surpris par l'état de la chambre, il n'était surpris de rien.

Bel se demandait à quoi ressemblerait son visage avec des expressions. Il serait sans doute plus chaleureux, plus humain. Il n'avait jamais vu son visage revêtir un quelconque sentiment, toujours de marbre même lorsqu'il lui plantait ses couteaux dans le dos. Toujours aussi lisse, toujours aussi imperturbable… Il ne comprenait pas, lui qui avait vécu dans l'euphorie du sang versé, il ne comprenait pas comment cet être ne pouvait rien ressentir. Il lui lança son couteau. Il se planta dans son épaule droite. Fran baissa à peine les yeux pour voir la blessure, avec retardement il dit juste : « Itaï », comme une machine. Le temps se suspendit. Belphegor sur son lit, Fran près de la porte. Personne ne parlait. Il n'y avait aucun son. Puis Fran tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Il voulait le voir surpris, il voulait le voir heureux, il voulait le voir triste, il voulait le voir en colère… il voulait le voir humain.

Les draps tombèrent au sol, les plumes se soulevèrent. Bel avait la main posé sur le torse du nouveau. Il percevait difficilement les battements de son cœur. Il le maintenait fermement contre le mur, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord timidement puis avidement. Un mince filet de bave reliait leurs lèvres lorsqu'elles se séparèrent. Un visage lisse comme de la porcelaine… Il le relâcha, Fran partit silencieusement. Un visage lisse comme une machine… La porte se ferma, laissant seul le prince déchu.

Sa frange masquait ses yeux emplis de larmes. Il frappa le mur de ses poings, ses lèvres scellées en une ligne rosée comme une cicatrice sur son visage. Le mur devint peu à peu rougeâtre là où les poings s'abattaient. Épuisé, il s'effondra sur le sol, son diadème roula loin de lui et alla se perdre sous une armoire.

Le Soleil déclinait, les sanglots se faisaient de plus en plus forts puis se murent en un rire sadique, puis las. Et alors que les douze coups de minuit retentissaient dans le manoir, ses larmes cessèrent. Il était enroulé dans un drap, sa tête reposée conte l'un des pieds du lit. Ses couteaux étaient fichés dans les murs dans des positions diverses et variées. La Lune éclaira son corps endormi. Des fils partaient de chacun des manches et venait s'enrouler autour de lui. Un sourire serein et un drap rouge…


End file.
